Blood of a nord, heart of a khajiit
by Arom1
Summary: Rha'zid a nord raised by khajiits gets mixed up with the events going on in skyrim.       OC X aela the huntress and a little bit of OC X vex
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to wright a Skyrim story involving my Skyrim character(Nord thief/assassin/fighter) yes my character has 80 sneak, 55 one handed, 40 pickpocketing, 35 lock picking, 30 speech, 56 archery and 45 light armor, so I kinda classify him as all ! **

******Rha'zid **

**race- nord **

**appearances- not very muscley, short 5'6 thinish long brown hair a short brown beard. **

**personalty- very nice, doesn't kill unless he has to, good friend, quiet, charming.**

"we really got those silver hands didn't we?" Farkas boasts jokingly "yeah, we sure did" I reply, Farkas and I were leaving the silver hand camp we just "cleared". "I bet there will be a feast in our honor, wouldn't that be great?" Farkas asks, I turn my head

toward him and smile "feast?, a feast is an understatement for the meal we'll get" I say, Farkas is holding a list, our contract to be exact and he's crossing of names until he comes to one and he frowns, looking away from the list he says "shit, we've missed

one" we both stop in our tracks I grab the list and look at it, he's right we've missed one I look up from the list and when the missing silver hand emerges from behind a tree and sprinting toward Farkas, I bring my hand up and point towards him , Farkas

looks at me confused finally I call out "behind you!" his face turns from joyful to a look of horror, he twists around to engage the attacker but it's too late the silver hand thrusts his sword in-between the joints of his steel plating plunging his silver sword deep

in him and giving a gut wrenching twist and pulling out his bloodied blade as well as Farkas's entrails and the man looks at with a stare full of hate pushes Farkas's bloodied body off of him and runs towards me "oh god!' I scream out my voice betraying my

fear of this man i bring my hand down to the freezing cold metal of my sword handle and unsheathe it in one cool quick fluid movement. He's two steps away from me when he lunges his blade slicing the air where my head was a moment ago, before I know it

he recovers from his lunge and sets upon me again this time a downward strike I bring my sword up and parry the blow causing him to stagger back "your dead!" the man calls out, I take a swipe at him "AAAHHH!" he screams out clutching his bleeding right

arm I reel back for another swing this time aiming at his neck but before I can swing the man tackles me into the snow knocking my sword out of my hands "I'm going to kill you for that!" he screams in my face, I quickly grab a handful of snow and shove it in

your face he leans back allowing me to twist him over pinning him to the ground, the snow already turning bright crimson and steaming with blood which I'm shoving his face into hoping to suffocate him he brings up his elbow and jabs me into my face

knocking me to the side and allowing him to get back up "time to finish this" he says pulling out a dagger from his boot and with one thrust it punctures my skin and glides in-between my ribcage ripping and tearing anything that gets in its way, he's smiling

pushing the dagger deeper and deeper while my hand is reaching out for anything I can use as a weapon, still smiling the man notices what's happening, but before he can stop me I grab the hilt of my sword he lunges too for my sword and then before he

can grab it I bring it up and with one quick horizontal stroke his head is no longer attached to its owner, his lifeless body falls on top of me almost drowning me in the torrent of blood that's gushing out from his neck, I gag at the taste of his blood going down

my throat and push him off I roll over on my stomach causing bolts of pain to run up my body making me scream in agony, I drag myself over to Farkas until I'm right next to him "Farkas?" I moan out, his blank lifeless eyes are staring at me "Farkas?" I call out

one more time pulling me on top of him, I'm crying now, I'm crying and cursing and screaming I stop for a moment and I grab his hand and resting it on his body, as I lay there my fingers intertwined with his, and my blood mingling together with his, with tears

spilling down my cheeks my last thought is "it's my fault"

_3 months earlier_

"are you ready brother?" the Khajiit Urjabhi asks peering through the bushes that we're hiding in, I scoot closer and ask "you think the we can actually make it?" we're at the border that divides Elsweyr from Skyrim, "sshhh" he whispers and points towards a

guard that is patrolling the low border wall, its night and he's carrying a torch and has a bow slung across his chest stopping at every few feet to scan the darkness for intruders Urjabhi looks towards me and brings his hand up and points toward a noticeably

large crack in the wall that we could use as a foot hold to climb up, ever so silently he steps backwards being careful not to trip or make any noise at all and moves towards our camp. Once we're there he sits on his bedroll and I do the same aster a few

moments he breaks the silence "pack your things we're going tonight" I do exactly as he asks, rolling up whatever precious items I managed to hang on to in my bedroll before we leave he says to me "remember young one Skyrim get cold, not like Elsweyr

where it is warm" I nod and quickly grab some fur hanging from the entrance of my tent and pack it into my bedroll which is now wrapped around my back, its now 12 am and me and Urjabhi are slowly crawling on our bellies towards the crack in the wall

stopping every once in a while if a sentry might look in our direction after an hour of crawling we make it to the wall and Urjabhi is the first to attempt to scale it he slowly starts to get up and crab walks towards it when he makes it he looks around for guards

and then digs a clawed finger into the crack and after that he hooks his foot in the crack as well he test his weight, it holds and quickly but quietly he makes his way up the wall, he come to the edge of the top of the wall and hooks both hands on the edge

and pulls himself up, he crouches and looks for the sentry, the sentry is on the other side of the border, he opens his nap sack and pulls out a coil of rope and drops one end down to me I quickly get up and scuttle over to the rope, when I finally get there

Urjabhi is urging me to go faster I grab onto the rope and with both hands I start to climb up it, I thought I was going to fall a couple of times but I make it up with the help of Urjabhi of course he moves closer to meand whispers in my ear "good job,

youngling we're half way there" just then the sentry appears from over the bend in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The sentry left as quickly as he came, luckily the two men darted behind cover before they could be seen. "pheeew" I whisper, slowly making my way to Urjabhi's hiding spot, half way there another guard appears from the opposite side, quickly and quietly I

scurry to my hiding space "huh?, what's that noise?" the guard asks aloud and hurriedly walks towards the space I was just at, he stops and looks around, finally contempt with the idea no one is here but him he says out loud "hm, guess just my mind

playing tricks on me" and walks off , I exhale, unknowingly I was holding my breath the whole time. "Urjabhi thinks we should get going, no?" he says looking at where the voice is coming from I can barely make out the small dark figure of Urjabhi "Rha'zid

agrees, we should get going" I say crawling out of my hiding place, he does the same. Heading towards the steps down we see a guard heading towards the wall "Urjabhi thinks he is relief, you know?" he whispers loudly, I could of sworn he heard us, but he

didn't he just kept on walking towards the steps, the same steps that we were at "shit, shit, shit!' I whisper loudly scanning the area for any place to hide, none, none at all! "boy" Urjabhi whispers, I look at him my eyes franticly searching him for answers, he

creeps closer "there's no heading spots, no?" I silently shake my head he blinks and says "Urjabhi thought so too" the guard is getting closer, Urjabhi swallows loudly and stands up "what ARE you doing!" I whisper at him tugging at his tunic, he looks at me

and says "Urjabhi is going to get you out, that's what father wanted" he draws his bow, and notches an arrow "Rha'zid" he says, his big green eyes staring into mine "Urjabhi might not make it, but wants you to know that he's loved you and he always will"

and with that he jumps down landing loudly, the guard looks up, his gaze settles on a Khajiit with his boy raised ready to fire "INTRUDE- AHHHH, MY LEG!" the guard screams clutching his knee and rolling on the ground in agony sobbing out every few

seconds, Urjabhi motions for me to run, and I did I ran as fast as my legs could go, by this time the whole camp has awakened and is searching for the intruder "I've got you know CAT!" a voice screams, thinking he meant me I turn my head back seeing a

guard sneaking up on Urjabhi whiles he's distracted and I yell out "BEHIND YOU!" he turns towards me and motions for me to go but his arm falls short looking down at the blade that has pierced through his body and out the other side looking towards me he

mouths _I love you_ and collapses "NOOOOOOO!" I cry out, my eyes threatening to burst into tears at any given moment, I drop to my knees silently crying out and sobbing to my self "HEY THERE'S ANOTHER!" someone screams and the guards are heading

straight towards me, but I can't seem to make myself move, And then I get hit hard.

_Two hours later_

"hey looks like he's finally waking up!" a man calls out , opening my eyes I see that I'm on a carriage, with 3 other men, my head hurts and I feel like I got into a fist fight with a giant and lost "uaag" I groan, "hey he lives!" another voice calls out, it's a big

man he's a Nord like me, well I think they're all are Nords and they're all wearing the same uniform blue cloth/chainmail blend except for the man in front of me he's small, like me and he's wearing just a normal brown tunic and trousers like me. "so what you

in for?" the man diagonal to me asks, he's a big man wearing that blue armor with long blonde hair, I open my mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out except for a croak "What are you here for?" the man in front of me asks the blonde haired man, the

bigger man shifts over and looks over at him and answers" Because I'm part of the Stormcloaks, and him over there" he gestures with his body "he Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion and the true king of Skyrim!" the smaller man is now clearly

agitated and says "Because of you, I got caught stealing, before all this happened the emperor was nice and lazy and I could get away with stealing" I couldn't help myself I scoffed at him, turning towards me he says "oh yeah, what's so funny?" this time I

found my voice "Rha'zid thinks your weak, and that you are no thief!" Everyone is staring at me, I raise my brow in confusion "why is everyone looking at Rha'zid like he is some sort of a freak?" I question, the blonde haired man laughs and slaps the smaller

man on the back and says "by Talos you speak like a cat!" I flash my teeth, they've ben sharp as long as I could remember Urjabhi said I got it from my father. The laughing ceases, we're heading into a town now and the blonde man says "Helgen, we're in

Helgen you know I used to be sweet on girl from here, but that was a long time ago" we're now passing through the entrance that's being guarded by elves and the big man also says "damn elves, figured they'd ally up with those imperials" looking around I

notice the carriage start to slow down "looks like we're stopping here boys".


	3. Chapter 3

The cart comes to a jolting stop "Hey!" the blonde haired man hollers, glancing around I see that there are more carts directly adjacent to ours and that there guards…Everywhere. "FORM A LINE!" the Imperial Soldiers yells out, she's standing next to another

imperial whose holding a clipboard, the small man in front of me stands up and steps off the cart and in front of the man with the clipboard "Helgen? Why are we stopping in Helgen?" the small man says, "YOU THERE!" the woman yells "GET A MOVE ON!" I slowly

stand up joints popping as I do "I"VE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" Ignoring her I make my way down the steps _THUMP_ is the sound my boots make when they collide with hard Skyrim cobblestones, taking steps toward the man with the clipboard "you, prisoner what's

your name?" playing dumb I act like I didn't hear him, Urjabhi taught me that if you want your enemy's, or captors in my case too underestimate you, acting dumb is a great way to do it; the man looks clearly agitated now, he takes a step towards me "what Is

your name _PRISONER? _He snarls, Bringing my knee up I manage to plant a blow into the man's crotch, His eyes bulge out bending over too grasp his bruised package, I knee him once more in the face sending him sprawling onto the ground, whilst that is

happening the man with the brown tunic takes off, about halfway down the road the elven archers pepper his body full of arrows causing him to collapse in a heap of arrows, blood and human. "HEY YOU!" the woman screams, turning to see where the voice is

coming from _CRACK _ I collapse, my face is throbbing from the punch, pulling me up the woman throws me to the side, losing my footing I run into the executioner who stops my fall without even taking a step back, laying on the floor I look up to the Huge man

and flash him a nervous smile, grunting the man lifts me from the ground, holding me up for the whole town to see, the man who earlier got acquainted with knee, takes a few limping steps towards me until he's just inches away, smiling he unsheathes his

dagger and trails it across my cheek applying pressure, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt, wincing I spit in his face chuckling the man wipes the spit off he reels back and then plunges the blade into my thigh, my eyes shoot open and I scream out

in agony, wanting to clutch my wound badly, but I can't because my hands are bound behind my back "AAAHHH, so he speaks!" the man says, the guards chuckle at this the man smile even wider says "so that's funny? Maybe you'll find this funny" clutching

the grip of the weapon that is still In my thigh he pulls it out, sharp pain shoots up my body, fighting back tears I taunt him "Rha'zid thinks your weak, and that you won't fight me one on one" enraged by my outburst he plunges the blade in my chest, crying

out a struggle against my binds, he motions to the executioner to flip me over, with my back towards him he tears the top of my tunic off exposing my bare back, with the dagger he starts to etch the word "kat" on my back, writhing in pain I shake him off,

causing him to drag the blade across my bare flesh piercing skin and drawing blood, breathing in heavily I can hear a popping noise from my chest, he's pierced my lungs, the blood now pooling under me is starting to attract flies, "Get me the whip" the man

says, squeezing my eyes close I brace for the whip _CRACK! _"AAAHHH"! I cry, my bloodied back is now the target for flies and other little bloodsuckers, looking over my shoulder _cr-ACK! _Reeling back from the blow I can feel warm blood trickle down my face from

where he whipped me "Hey? WHAT'S THAT?" a guard yells out to huge black figure flying straight towards this hell hole "THa-THAT LOOKS LIKE A DRAGON!" my head perks up, did someone just say dragon?


	4. Chapter 4

"AAAAAH" a guard screams out, tumbling onto the floor he rolls side to side to try to douse the flames, 

_RRROOOOOAAAAR!_ Men get knocked of their feet from the force of the roar, the dragon lands on the tower directly

above me causing some brick to tumble down as well as the guard standing there, _THUNK_ "AAHHH!" screams out the

executioner, letting go of me he drops to his knees clutching his snapped arm, at first I just lay on the ground unable

to move because of the sheer pain "Come on, we need to get out of here!" a man hollers, looking up I see it's the

blonde haired from early, grabbing my arm he pulls me and starts to drag me towards the tower the dragons not on,

about halfway there the dragon lifts up off his perch and arches down spewing fire and toasting anything in the fires

way . "Come on!" a prisoner yells from the open door of the tower, using what left of my strength I get up and with

his help we run toward the open door slamming it shut behind us and bracing it, bending over to catch his breath

the blond haired man smiles, feeling light headed I grab onto the door handle to support myself, but I cant stand up

any longer, collapsing I turn the door handle opening it as I fall and collapsing on the hard cobble stone ground

blacking out "NOOOO!" the blond haired man screams, as I lay there on the floor the dragon swoops down for one

more pass.

_Days Later_

My eyes slowly open up, glancing around I see that I am in a dark room and that I'm on a bed _CLICK_ the door is

opening I sit up and I was about to stand when I realize that I just have a sheet on, it was the blond haired man

with a women, smiling the man says "look who's finally awake!" and he makes his way over to me, sitting down next

to me his smile turns into a frown, I raise in eyebrow in confusion and he says "well, when you passed out, you fell

out the door and the dragon, well uh kinda burned you a bit" looking away he points to one of my legs, or where my

leg should have been, in horror I rip off my sheets, only in my loin cloth I stare dumbfounded at my stub, clearing his

voice he says "we saved as much as we could" my leg, amputated just below the knee.


	5. Chapter 5

dear fans, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but i have some bad news, today i accidentely busted my nuckle,  
>im typing this on my phone while blood streams down my hand, also the tear is all the way down the bone, so i wont be able to type for awhile<p>

sorry,

your friend,

aromatic1


End file.
